


15D15P: PJO - Stormy

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Between PJO and HoO, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _003\. Stormy_  
>   
> 

They fell into each other while Percy was gone ( _while Percy was gone, while Percy was gone_ ). Nico was shadow black and sulphur sweet, Annabeth was mirror gray and lemon-sharp; the first time they crashed into each other, a storm brewed up sky-green and wet dirt. Nico’s hands were big, too big for his wrists, and they covered too much of Annabeth at once, closing her in like he could pull her down into a grave. In the dark wet of the raging sky, their skin was a mottled mismatch.

They had each always matched Percy ( _Percy, Percy was gone_ ).

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
